Violent Love
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: L'analyse complete de l'amour de James pour Lily...L'amour est parfois violent.


Bon me re-voilà avec un one-shot/song-fic. J'ai laissée ma fic «Je Brûle Encore Pour Toi» de coté…Mais je vous promets de la reprendre dans pas long. Donc ce petit one-shot met en scène James et Lily…Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait un et j'ai trouver la chanson parfaite. C'est _Que L'Amour Est Violent_ de _Garou_, un chanteur Quebecois. Donc si jamais vous connaissez dites moi si vous trouvez que j'ai fait un bon choix!

**Violent Love**

James Potter. Célèbre dans tout Poudlard pour son don au Quidditch, et son physique…très sexy. Le jeune homme avait 17 ans et était, logiquement, en septième année. Et comme tout ceux qui sont passés par là avant lui, il affirmait que cette année s'annonçait parfaite. Si on oubliait les Aspics, bien sur. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule autre ombre au portrait: Lily Evans.

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul_

_Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule_

Il aimait la jeune fille depuis sa première année. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait prit le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. James ignorait tout de son amour pour elle à ce moment là, évidemment. Tout le monde affirmait qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble…Malgré le fait qu'ils s'haïssent cordialement.

_L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant_

_Notre rencontre est un accident_

_J'ai envi de crier comme un nouveau-né_

_De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Il se souvenait de ce jour et des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il faut précisez qu'à 11 ans, James était stupide et arrogant. Etant fier d'entrer dans cette fabuleuse école, il avait aussitôt choisit sa cible parmi ses camarades. Severus Rogue. L'un des nombreux sujets de disputes entre lui et Lily…

**Flash-back**

-Tu as vu le gars là-bas?...

James tourna la tête vers un jeune homme plus loin. Petit et maigre pour son age, son teint crayeux et ses cheveux noirs graisseux lui donnaient l'air d'une mope. Souriant de toute ses dents, il se dirigea vers lui suivit de son nouvel ami Sirius Black.

-Salut…J'suis James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black, fit James en tendant la main à la mope.

-Severus Rogue, marmonna ce dernier

-Pardon? J'ai pas bien compris…Tu t'appelles Mope? Répliqua aussitôt Sirius

-Je dirais plutôt Snivellus, renchérit James en riant.

Et c'est là qu'elle avait fait son apparition, arborant un air contrarié. Elle ne connaissait même pas Rogue et prenait déjà sa défense…

-Excusez-moi, mais il vous a fait quoi au juste?

-Euh…C'est-à-dire que moi et Sirius on cherchait à…

-À l'humilier? Il faut vraiment être stupide pour faire ça avant même d'être à Poudlard! Et puis d'abord vous êtes qui pour pouvoir faire ça!

**Fin du flash-back**

Quelle enquiquineuse elle était à 11 ans…C'était d'ailleurs depuis ce moment là qu'il avait décidé que c'était la fille la plus chiante qu'il avait jamais vu. En plus, il avait dut partagé son wagon avec elle durant le voyage. James ne s'est rendu compte qu'en troisième année qu'il aimait Lily. Il savait que cette fille l'attirait comme un aimant et il avait mit ça sur le fait qu'elle était la seule fille de sa maison à ne pas avoir sortit avec lui. Au début c'était plutôt un défis: celui d'avoir la chose la plus inaccessible à ses yeux. Mais la jalousie qu'il ressentait en la voyant avec d'autres garçons que lui, l'obligea bien vite à faire une analyse de ses sentiments envers elle.

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Mais violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent comme un volcan_

_Violent par dedans_

Il ne voulait l'obligée à rien, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Mais en voulant être parfait pour elle, il ne faisait qu'augmentez la haine qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, cette fille le rendait dingue. Pas une nuit ne passa sans qu'il rêve à elle, elle fut l'objet de tous ses fantasmes même lorsqu'il sortait avec une autre fille.

_J'ai erré sur les routes et au cœur des villes_

_Connu des madones et des filles faciles_

_Devant toi tout à coup je tombe à genoux_

_Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou_

Il essaya de l'oublier et rencontra même une fille qui se prénommait Lily. Mais ce n'était pas Evans. Aucune fille ne pourrait jamais imiter la grâce de ses mouvements, son sourire parfait, l'éclat de ses yeux…Elle était unique. Et la seule à avoir une emprise aussi forte sur lui. Puis lorsqu'ils étaient en sixième année, le soir de la St Valentin, elle avait dit oui à son invitation au bal. Sa dernière chance. C'est là que leur histoire d'amour avait commencé.

_L'amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait_

_Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver_

_Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang_

_On redevient adolescent_

Durant presque un an, ils furent heureux comme jamais. On attendait le moment où James Potter et Lily Evans se mettrait ensemble. C'était devenu le potin de l'heure. Entre les cours, on ne parlait que de ça. Les filles qui adulaient James Potter étaient vertes de jalousie et essayaient de toujours trouver un moyen pour les séparés. Puis vers la fin de l'année, elles trouvèrent le moyen infaillible de ravoir James Potter. Sachant que celui-ci était très jaloux envers quiconque faisait la cour à Lily, les jeunes filles s'arrangèrent pour faire croire à James qu'Amos Diggory lui faisait des avances…et que celle-ci y répondait souvent. Ignorant que les deux étaient partenaires en Arithmancie, cours qu'il n'avait pas, il ne put que les croire lorsqu'il les vit tout les deux à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'en prit pas à Lily et fit comme si il ignorait tout de son petit jeu alors que cela lui brisait le cœur. Il croisa Amos dans un couloir un jour et fut incapable de se retenir. Il cassa le nez du jeune homme et l'envoya à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea il ignora toutes les questions…Sauf celle de Lily, qui furieuse, essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

_T'aimer me rend violent_

_Me rend violent_

_Me rend violent_

_Parc'que la vérité ne ressemble à rien_

_Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains_

_Si tu me demandais de croire à demain_

_Je me retournerais contre mon destin_

_Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin_

_Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin_

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparler depuis deux mois, vingt-six jours et trois heures. Il avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Comment avait-il put se laisser faire par ses idiotes? La jalousie l'avait rendue fou… Il aimait tellement Lily, plus que tout ce qui importait dans ce monde. Elle était sa vie, son ange, sa raison d'exister. Elle lui aurait demandé de se couper un bras, il l'aurait fait. Rien n'était trop beau pour la revoir un jour. Mais elle n'en fit rien, parce que Lily n'agirait jamais comme ça.

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Mais violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent comme un volcan_

_Violent par dedans_

_Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou_

_Je tire sur le premier qui bouge_

_Prends garde à moi quand je vois rouge_

_Même si je suis doux comme un loup_

Il croyait être guérit, mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu au quai 9 et trois/quart et qu'il l'avait vu si belle et si souriante…Il avait sentit son cœur se serrer tellement fort qu'il en aurait pleurer. Mais un Potter reste un Potter, et il avait quand même sa dignitee à protéger. Elle ne lui avait adressé aucunes paroles, aucuns regards. Rien. Nada. La même chose se produisit durant la cérémonie de répartitions. On dirait qu'il n'existait pas pour elle et cela lui faisait bien plus mal que si elle l'aurait injurier devant tout le monde…

_Et si tu me fais la vie dure_

_Au lieu de frapper dans les murs_

_J'irai vers d'autres aventures_

_Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais_

_Avant de tomber devant ta beauté_

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul_

_Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule_

_L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant_

_Notre rencontre est un accident_

_J'ai envi de crier comme un nouveau-né_

_De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Après une soirée de torture, tous les nouveaux élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs nouvelles maisons. James préféra monta à la plus haute tour, celle d'Astronomie. Combien de fois était-il venu avec Lily, lorsque tout les deux recherchaient un peu d'intimité. Il sourit tristement en repensant aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles et s'assied sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, admirant les étoiles. Il allait ravoir Lily Evans un jour, foi de James Potter…

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Mais violent par dedans_

_L'amour est violent_

_Violent comme un volcan_

_Violent par dedans_

Vers le milieu de la nuit, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il entra doucement, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et une brise légère balayait la salle commune. Il avança dans le noir, connaissait le chemin par cœur et vit une forme couchée sur un des nombreux divans. Il s'approcha et alluma une chandelle sans même bouger un cil. La forme remua doucement pour ouvrir les yeux en baillant…Des yeux verts émeraudes…Lily regarda doucement James et finit par lui laisser une place sur le divan.

-Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais Lily? fit James, incertain.

-Absolument, répondit celle-ci d'une voix endormie, écoute j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir durant les vacances. Et j'ai été injuste envers toi.

_Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses_

_Ma violence se change en tendresse_

_Que l'amour est violent_

_Violent par dedans_

Lily blottie contre lui, il trouva rapidement le sommeil…Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'elle lui dit avant qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Elle lui avait déjà dit ses mots, si simples et pourtant…Cela scella leurs vies pour toujours. Et vous savez ce qu'elle lui a dit! Je t'aime, tout simplement.

**Fin**

Alors vous avez aimés? Pour cela, il faut me laisser des commentaires ;P

Vlie Not-Okay


End file.
